The diversification of the functions of terminals, such as personal computers, laptop computers, cellular phones or the like, has led to the implementation thereof into multimedia player type terminals equipped with a variety of functions of, for example, capturing motion images, shooting still photos, reproducing music or video files, providing games, receiving broadcasting signals or the like.
Terminals, as multimedia devices, may also be called display devices in that they are configured to display a variety of image information in general.
Such display devices may be classified as portable and stationary types according to the mobility thereof. For example, portable display devices may include laptop computers, cellular phones or the like, and the stationary display devices may include televisions, monitors for desktop computers, or the like.